Shadow of Darkness
by naioka1992
Summary: When the Gods plan a destiny as elaborate as Yami’s and Bakura’s, they send souls to safeguard them. Now they are threatened to be torn away from them after 5 thousand years...What then? Starts in Egypt ends in Domino. YamixOC or AtemxOC and BakuraxOC
1. Sins

Shadow of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO just my OCs (Amunet and Niut) and the plot.

SUMMARY: When the Gods plan a destiny as elaborate as Yami's and Bakura's, they send souls to safeguard them. Now they are threatened to be torn away from them after 5 thousand years...What then? YamixOC or AtemxOC and BakuraxOC

Chapter 1 – Sins

"Amunet! Your sins and truths are equal, yet you are not yet truthful enough to be allowed passage to the afterlife. As a final trial to test your worthiness, you are to watch over the Pharaoh Atem and help him keep to his destiny."

Amunet gaped at the God before her. Watch over the Pharaoh Atem? They were kidding...surely...they had to be...

Deciding her lack of response (save a glazed look of disbelief) was all they would acquire from her, the God turned his gaze upon the second girl.

She was slouched in the chair provided, a lazy smirk on her face. She knew exactly what her business was.

"Niut! Your sins have condemned you to hell and yet you still withstand it. Only a pure soul should be able to do this, and therefore we have decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself. You are to watch over the Thief King Bakura and help him keep to his destiny."

Niut raised an eyebrow. "And why should I agree to this? I am more than satisfied to remain in hell and annoy you all."

The God glared at her. "You will do it! That is final! You have no power against us!"

Niut yawned and closed her eyes. "If I do this, will you grant me access to the afterlife?"

The God nodded. "If you do not fail us, you will be accepted without exception."

She smirked sadistically. "I wouldn't go that far." She mumbled.

The God sighed and looked to the two as a whole. "You will return in human form to guide them. You must earn their trust and follow our orders, which we will give in your dreams. You can act as you please, as long as you get the job done."

Niut's ears – cat-like after her neko mother – twitched up slightly at this. "We'll be human?!" she asked excitedly. He nodded in response. "Then I'm in!"

"Good."

He snapped his fingers and the chairs disappeared. Niut and Amunet got up, rubbing their behinds sorely. The God smirked slightly.

"BEGONE!"

* * *

Hey guys, watcha think so far? I'm sorry it's so short, but this is really an intro. Hopefully the other chapters will be longer (or I'll multi-post to make up for it). I've already got chapters 2 and 3 finished as I post this, so I'll add them on today as well. That should give you a good idea of what it'll be like.

**Oh, and you'll all be happy to know I plan to finish this one, and that I have a plot semi-formed in my head (which is as close as it ever gets xD)**

**Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are very much appreciated D**

**naioka1992**


	2. Awake and Depart

Shadow of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 2 – Awake and Depart

"Hey. Wake up."

Amunet moaned softly and cracked open her eyes, raising a hand to shield them from the glaring sun. Wait...the sun? She sat up sharply.

"I'm alive?!"

A girl glared at her. "Yes, idiot! The Gods sent us back here to watch over the Pharaoh and the King of Thieves, remember?"

Amunet's eyes widened as it all came flooding back. She was to watch over Pharaoh Atem...which meant the girl was Niut, the spirit so damned even hell could not contain her. Amunet shuddered and looked her over.

Niut had sky-blue hair that hung past her shoulders, so pale it was near white, and deep startling dark blue eyes. Her neko ears were pointed and twitched every so often, a silver ring hanging from the left one. Bangs covered where her human ears should be, making Amunet wonder if she even possessed them. Niut wore a short ragged dress that had once been white but was now dusty and dirty. It had two straps (one of which fell down off her shoulder) and hugged her very full figure. She wore brown leather boots up to her mid-shins, and her neko tail swung down from under the dress, a ragged piece of material tied in a sort-of bow at the end. Both the tail and ears matched her hair colour. Her skin was smoothed and tanned dark.

Amunet glanced around, blinking when she saw a market place not too far away. Niut stretched and began walking the other way, into the endless desert. Amunet ran after her, only to be pushed back the other way.

"Our charges are enemies, remember? We're not likely to stumble upon them together and then be able to follow them separate ways." Her tone was firm, but oddly kind. She sounded very different from the rebellious brat who'd spoken back to the Gods.

Amunet nodded, then held out her hand and smiled. "I'm Amunet! Pleased to meet you!"

Niut seemed taken aback, but shook her hand anyway. "Niut." She hesitated. "Perhaps we should decide on a few rules before we go our separate ways."

Amunet nodded. "Okay."

--

They managed to find shade behind one of the market stalls, and sat there to talk. As Amunet was fussing around buying something to eat, Niut studied her.

She had dark pink hair that was close to crimson and fell to her mid-back. Her eyes were pale pink in contrast, and her skin was less tanned than Niut's and just as smooth. She wore a creamy knee-length skirt and a matching halter-neck top that showed her navel and accented her reasonably curvy figure. The straps of her brown criss-crossed up her legs to under her skirt. Gold bands were clasped round her wrists and upper arms, and her skin was smooth and tanned, although not as darkly as Niut's.

Niut smirked as Amunet came trotting back with two loaves of bread. She looked very innocent and young, although Niut knew better. She had heard many rumours in Hell of the misdeeds that she had done, and was intrigued of what Amunet's true nature was.

They sat down and began to eat.

"So," Niut began, "How're you gonna find the Pharaoh and gain his trust?"

Amunet chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. "Well, I'm gonna go to the palace and try and tell him I was sent by the Gods. Think he'll believe me?"

Niut eyed her critically. "Not with that attitude." She said at last. At Amunet's questioning look she continued, "You're too happy-go-lucky. They'll never believe the Gods sent you. You'll be thrown out quicker than you can say 'Sphinx'."

Amunet nodded slowly. "Okay...So what should I do?"

Niut frowned. "Wait for a day and ask the Gods if you can become a spirit or something. That way he'll _have_ to listen to you, and it'll be easier to convince him."

Amunet's face lit up happily. "You're right!" she beamed at Niut. "What about you? Will you ask to become a spirit too?"

Niut pulled a face and shook her head fiercely. "Nu-uh! I'm enjoying my time as a human while I can! Besides, if I'm a spirit he probably won't trust me, especially if I tell him that the Gods sent me. Nah, I'll just find out where he is, conveniently bump into him, pretend I'm a thief as well and follow him around 'til he trusts me."

Amunet blinked. "Will that really work?"

Niut made a slurred 'idunno' sound and shrugged. "It's a rough plan. I can change it if I need to." She stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna start searching. You better go to the nearest temple and start praying."

Amunet nodded and watched as the neko got up and started sauntering out into the desert. "Good luck!" she called.

Niut waved a hand in reply, not bothering to look back.

"See ya, Girly!"

--

After Niut left her, Amunet fled. With nowhere else to go she went to the nearby Temple of Isis and prayed for a miracle, for mercy from her masters.

Each sunrise and sunset she would pray faithfully, in hope that either within the rising day or the next day her wish would be granted. In the day between prayer times, she used her remaining money to buy bread for the poor, handing it out at temple with the priestess. When asked why she did such good deeds, she only replied "My life is now truly in the hands of the Gods. In the meantime, this must be what they want me to do."

For eleven days she repeated this ritual, then on the twelfth day she did different.

She rose before dawn to wash herself with what water the temple could offer her, then dressed in a plain white dress and prayed as the sun rose above the horizon. Then she went out deep into the desert, walked until the sun began to set, and then began to pray again.

And as the sun sank out of sight, leaving Amunet to the darkness in a stupor of hunger and fatigue, her eyes closed for the last time on that earth.

* * *

**Amunet's dead...ooooooh...chapter 3 will be up as well D**


	3. Fool

Shadow of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 3 – Fool

Niut was no fool; no pet to be coddled and antagonised. She held the temper of a redhead that Amunet lacked, and perceived the world in a realistic, if pessimistic, way. There was no secret to her survival from the depths of hell, no magic spell or prayer to banish her demons. What kept her strong was the handful of philosophies she collected like stamps.

More than one had been passed down from her mother – it affected Niut to simply watch the older woman slave away to prolong Death's inevitable grasp on her children, and mourn when they died anyway. And, being the sinfully curious child she was, Niut only burdened her further by questioning what she saw even then as a needless act of foolishness.

Niut wondered what possessed her mother to give answer to her six-year-old questioning with what became her first philosophy: "Because it's easier to commit a sin than to bear a sin than to watch a sin."

Yet Niut had always held a wariness that isolated her from most people, despite the oxymoronic front she set up as a loud and open individual. She may lack tact, book-smarts and the luxury of kindness from the world, but instead she was bestowed the gifts of street-smarts, self-discipline and depth.

Prideful to a fault, Niut would not describe herself as vain but was acutely aware that her pride was the cause for her sometimes brutal self-honesty, -control, -analysis and -criticism. In truth, Niut would rather suffer physical or mental scars on her own than be humiliated before the select audience that would truly destroy her. Pride was an immense factor in her personality, and she felt no hesitation in using that to the utmost advantage.

Then again, it often led her to predictions such as this: stranded miles in the desert with no remaining food or water, and left at the mercy of the Gods that condemned her.

True to her pride, though, Niut was still walking. While many grown men of many walks of life – royalty, guards, peasants, thieves – most would have fled at the thought of walking barefoot through the fiery sea she called the desert, yet she continued undeterred.

With an almost pleasant and triumphant look on her face, Niut waded on through the endless White Sea, formed from billions and billions of tiny particles of fire that scratched and scorched her with every moment and every lack. The soles of her feet were no-doubt red and raw, and although her skin was unable to gain more colour unless blushing, Niut knew that even in the bitter night-time cold her skin would keep burning.

Niut had been walking for ten days now, and had run out of food only a few hours ago. However she trudged on without hesitation – in fact, her pace increased slightly, as her search for a miracle became more frantic.

But the sun began to slip away from her, until she was no longer able to chase it, left abandoned under a blood-red sky fading rapidly to black.

Groaning, Niut hurried on, aware that she was nearing a small time frame in which her surroundings would be cool enough for her to run without overheating. She did so while it was too hot, convincing herself she'd have time to cool down. Trying to will the feeling out of her feet, she spat out bitter curses through gritted teeth when the heat of the sand continued to stab at her, flying up until more than her feet were red and stinging.

Despite having crossed it many a time, Niut didn't know her limit. Actually, that was untrue – she knew exactly where her limit was; she just never acknowledged it enough to stop whatever she was doing. It was times like this, where her odds of survival didn't change whether she was awake or not, that she chose to press on against most forces of nature, odds and logic.

Knowing this, Niut fully expected to awaken after a long blank gap, passed out at some point during her night-time trek. However, after five solid hours of walking through the icy danger that was the desert at night, Niut realised that no such thing would happen. So she continued to walk, passing the time by individually cursing every Higher Power she could think of.

In between this, she spotted a town and veered towards it with no second thought. Her curses became mumbles, trailing behind her as heavily as she felt.

But by the time dawn broke Niut was tired, hungry and confused to say the least. Her body was beaten and burned, and yet even when she collapsed in a shaded alleyway she found she could not sleep. All that she gained was a sudden loss of breath and two painful additions to her collection of bruises.

Clawing at the wall desperately, Niut dragged herself to her feet and stumbled on in search of food and rest. She gripped at walls, ledges, rocks, anything to help steady herself.

When she finally made it to the main street – where a market would be held by now and people would be buzzing – it was barren. Niut faltered, staring at the dusty ground in stunned surprise. She fully expected to have to shove people aside to find assistance, but the thought that the village was uninhabited had never occurred to her until just then.

Stumbling on in blind hope, she was jerked sharply out of her thoughts as her foot caught on a stone. As Niut prepared for the impact, aware she no longer had the strength to stop herself falling, her eyes snapped open in shock as an arm snaked round her waist and pulled her up before she hit the ground.

Niut was lowered to the warming stone floor and turned over, to be met with eyes the colour of dried blood that demanded answers from her. Her own bright dark blue eyes flickered over the rest of him – his white hair, red robe, tanned skin – and suddenly sleep pounced on her.

"...It's you..." she rasped in disbelief, vision swimming in and out of focus as she clung to the consciousness she'd tried to be rid of mere minutes ago.

His expression turned to one of curiosity and confusion, and Niut closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. Prideful as she was, Niut was no fool.

* * *

**Okay, and there's chapter 3. Please please please review for me - I want to know what you want to happen. Chapter 4 is being written.**

**Sorry this chapter was so heavy, I'm intending chapter 4+ to be lighter. This is probably my most-serious plot so far, though, so bare with me. Oh yeah, and I know the ending sucked xD**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**naioka1992**


	4. Say Hello Or Whatever's Cool These Days

Shadow of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 4 – Say Hello Or Whatever's Cool These Days

Twice in her life Amunet had woken up to find herself asleep. Once the day she died, and then again the day she gave her life to be a spirit. In truth, it was an incredible feeling to look down on her own body, yet knowing somehow that it wasn't a part of her anymore. She was fearful, exhilarated, confused, curious and uncertain all at once.

Each time a messenger had come. A little girl with short ginger hair tied with a red bow, and a round beaming face. She took Amunet's hand and led her away, while her friends played tag between the clouds.

Amunet let the views pass her by, quickly finding they were less impressive the second time seeing them. However when the girl took her on a different route – towards the Pharaoh's palace, she paid attention again. The girl stopped just outside and pointed to a balcony.

"That's the Pharaoh's room." She told Amunet in half-formed children's words. Amunet smiled fondly and nodded. She beamed even more and continued, "Spirits don't eat or sleep. Try meditating. That's what the older spirits do." She giggled. "I just play."

Amunet nodded again. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Kaide." She replied, releasing Amunet's hand and skipping back up into the sky. Amunet waved absently, mulling over the new information.

The God had mentioned orders were given through dreams...she supposed meditation would be the equivalent.

Sighing happily, Amunet rose up to land on the Pharaoh's balcony, phasing through the closed doors to find an empty room inside. Feeling somewhat disappointed, she settled down on the windowsill. Closing her eyes to try out this 'meditating' thing while she waited for the Pharaoh to come back, Amunet didn't hear the door opening.

"WHAT THE—?!"

Amunet's eyes snapped open sharply and she toppled out the window in surprise.

The Pharaoh gaped at where she'd been in shock. His eyes widened even more when Amunet floated back up again, unharmed and recomposed.

"Hello, Pharaoh. I didn't see you there."

She smiled at him, waiting for his response. After a minute of silence, she peered at him in concern. "Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh took a deep breath. "Who are you and...how did you do that?" he motioned to the window.

Amunet smiled warmly. "I'm Amunet. I'm a spirit sent by the Gods to help you."

"...Oh. Really?"

He was trying to take it all in, she could tell. Amunet's smile widened slightly. "Really."

"Okay? I'm Pharaoh Atem."

Amunet grinned. "Nice to meet you, Pharaoh. And relax, I'm just a messenger really. I can't hurt you."

Atem smiled back and nodded. "Why were you sent now? Why not before?"

Amunet shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Sorry."

Atem nodded. "Okay." He paused. "I wonder how I'm going to explain this to Seth and Isis and the others..."

The door opened and a servant's head peered in cautiously. "Uhh, Pharaoh, you're needed in the—AHHHHH!!"

The servant scrambled away, screaming something about monster-spirits in the Pharaoh's bedchambers.

Amunet blinked, and then smiled at Atem cheekily. "No time like the present, Pharaoh."

Atem laughed and opened the door. "Come on. They won't believe this unless they see you." Amunet nodded and jumped down off the windowsill. They headed out the door together, scaring many a servant as they walked towards the main room.

Amunet ignored the stares of the High Priests as she walked alongside the Pharaoh. A small, triumphant smile was on her face – she hadn't felt so powerful in, well, ever. It was a nice change from her home with her mother.

Finally, the Pharaoh took his seat, Amunet floating beside it. She surveyed the priests carefully, watching as their expressions set firmly, determined to find out what was going on and, if need be, stop it.

Atem raised a hand for silence but it merely a formality – everyone already waited on baited breath for explanation. Amunet wonder if she would have felt uncomfortable had she been corporal and killable.

"This is Amunet." Atem called, his voice echoing grandly. "She is a spirit sent by the Gods. She will be staying here until further notice, so please welcome her."

Amunet smiled gently and nodded to them all, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that a couple of the priests were glaring at her. "Nice to meet you all." She murmured.

The only response was a studious silence as the priests took in the spirit girl. But Atem seemed satisfied with this, and so there was no problem.

Amunet glanced round the room, taking in their faces. Some were surprised, some amazed, some accepting. One that Amunet actually recognised from her first life, did not look so accepting, watching her with a cold glaring expression.

Atem followed her gaze and motioned to the priest. "That is my cousin, High Priest Seth. Don't mind him." Amunet giggled as Seth heard this and prickled slightly, his glare only worsening on Amunet.

Meanwhile, a woman walked up to Amunet and bowed slightly. "I am High Priestess Isis. Welcome, Amunet." Amunet bowed back, knowing a friend when she saw one.

In between greeting the other priests (each of which Isis introduced for her) Amunet couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was watching her. Finally, she excused herself and went to explore the palace. When the feeling went away almost immediately , she put it down to nerves.

Eventually she found herself back at Atem's room – she called out before entering hesitantly. Finding it empty again, she was surprised at the tinge of disappointment she felt, before pushing the feeling aside and settling on the windowsill again. She rather liked it there, actually.

One leg dangling down towards the ground she could no longer touch, and the other resting on the sill with her arms set on top of the bent knee to support her head, Amunet studied the city streets with interest, before eventually the markets packed up and her gaze moved to the setting sky and all its glory.

The sound of the door opening brought her back to reality. She turned to see Atem watching her, a small smile on his face. She smiled back gently and stood up so he could change.

"Amunet?"

She turned, no on the balcony and about to float off somewhere. "Yes Pharaoh?"

His smile widened a fraction. "I'm glad they sent you."

Amunet brightened, not sure why she was so pleased to hear this from him. "Th-Thank you! I'm glad they sent me too."

* * *

**I know, I'm sorry, I should have updated earlier. But in my defense I hate my schoolwork. Seriously, I mentally whine about people using that excuse but it ain't half annoying when it's you. Maybe I'll learn *sigh***

**I also seemed to have trouble thinking of a title, hence the most insanely random one of all my stories so far. "Say Hello Or Whatever's Cool These Days". Don't even ask. It's better than "Say Hello" or soemthing equally horrible. Oh well. It's up, isn't it?**

**Good news is that I'm also working on chapter 5, although I can't promise when that update will come.**

**In the mean time, feedback is hugely appreciated, even if it is just a mass of fangirlism. I'm okay with that - I am fluent in fangirl xD**

**Most of all I hope everyone's enjoying this story. I will try to keep updates as regular as I can, so please keep checking back here! Thank you,**

**naioka1992**


	5. Wishing You Were Dead

Shadow of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 5 – Wishing You Were Dead

Perhaps it was simply due to the absence of fear when she said it. Or maybe it was that she said it like an adventurer finally reaching their goal, many years after they had given up hope but battled on anyway.

Perhaps it simply came down to the fact that she was quite cute and the only person who hadn't run from him (not that she could have...) since who-knows-when.

Bakura looked up sharply as the neko girl let out a quiet groan and shifted in her sleep. The thief's expression folded in annoyance. He shouldn't even be doing this. He should have left her to boil away in the sun, but a part of him had been curious. Curious as to why she was there, why she wasn't scared of him and why even in her sleep she held an air of mystery.

And though it had only been a few hours – not even a day yet – Bakura was growing impatient. He didn't enjoy waiting.

He slumped down next to her sleeping form and surveyed her through half-lidded eyes. Her light hair and neko features were the only things that really stood out, although he could have sworn there was a tinge of blue in her dark eyes before she passed out. Maybe it was the light, or maybe she was just different.

Deciding not to get lost in speculation again, Bakura settled his frustrations by giving her a good prod in the side with his finger. He watched her wriggle away and begin to wake with a sense of satisfaction. He prodded her again, even harder this time. She squeaked and batted him away, slumping over and groaning quietly. Bakura frowned. She hadn't seemed very injured.

"Hey. Wake up." He growled, scowling down at her. She sat up and rubbed her face carefully, wincing slightly once or twice.

The neko spared glances at him through her fingers, her eyes narrowed wearily as they adjusted to the light. Bakura made no move to shade her and she made no complaint. After a few moments of rigorous silence during which they inspected the other thoroughly, she made to speak.

"It's y—"

"—Yes, I know it's me." Bakura cut in sharply, a nasty smirk on his face. "But who are _you_, and why are you looking for me?"

A wicked grin blossomed onto her face instantly, looking surprisingly at home there. "Who says I was looking for you?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

The girl shrugged. "True, I was hoping to run into somebody interesting during my travels..."

"Through the desert?" Bakura scoffed. "And just how did you intend to keep travelling when dead? If it weren't for me you would have died out there." He wasn't entirely sure why he should be bragging about that, actually.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well thank you, I'll be sure to remember you next time I wish I was dead."

Bakura growled. "I wish you were dead right now." He snarled.

She smiled sweetly in return. "That doesn't count, it happens too often for that."

It was at this point that Bakura realised that he found this girl intriguing. Not that she was insane – although she definitely was that – but rather that she would fight with him and make it interesting. And he hadn't even tried to punch her yet.

Bakura smirked and got up. The girl watched him calmly, but her cautiousness was revealed in that her eyes were glued to him at all times.

"What's your name, girl?"

She surveyed him coolly before offering a response. "Niut."

Bakura nodded and swept out again, reappearing briefly to toss her some bread. "Eat." He ordered, before vanishing again.

Niut did so thoughtfully, aware that trying to follow him would end in failure, thanks to her experience in the desert. Meanwhile, her mind buzzed rapidly although her gaze and body lay dormant.

"So...that's him." She nodded thoughtfully, as if mulling over something relatively unimportant, that would later be tossed aside carelessly. "Hm."

Settled back into a position that was remotely comfortable, she closed her eyes and headed back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Bakura watched her warily from the shadows of the doorway; his mind racing and lips curling sinisterly.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! I was working last night to get this up in time for xmas day, so I hope you all like it! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers so far, particularly DarkestInk and Tamaloust for multiple reviews ^.^**

**Happy Humbug!**

**naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
